Examples of wireless communication means that is applicable only in a local area include a contactless IC card.
In general, this type of wireless communication is realized on the basis of the principal of electromagnetic induction. That is, the wireless communication is performed by an IC card having a memory function and a card reader/writer for accessing a memory of the IC card to read information from and write information to the memory. A loop coil of the IC card serves as a primary coil and an antenna of the card reader/writer serves as a secondary coil so as to form a transformer as a system. The card reader/writer transmits electric power and information to the IC card using electromagnetic induction. The IC card can operate using the supplied electric power so as to respond to an inquiry signal from the card reader/writer.
When the card reader/writer modulates an electric current passing through the antenna, the induced voltage of the loop coil of the IC card is modulated. Using this effect, the card reader/writer can transmit data to the IC card. Additionally, as the load between terminals of the loop coil of the IC card varies, the impedance between antenna terminals of the IC card reader/writer varies, and therefore, the passing electric current or the voltage of the antenna varies. Using this effect, the IC card can transmit a response to the card reader/writer.
Contactless short-range communication systems including the IC card have been in widespread use due to the simplicity of operation. For example, a security code, other personal identification information, and electronic value information (e.g., an electronic ticket) are stored in the IC card. On the other hand, the card reader/writers are disposed in a cash dispenser, at the entrances/exits of a concert hall, and at a ticket gate of a railway station. When a user places the IC card above the card reader/writer, the IC card can contactlessly access the card reader/writer. Thus, the authentication process can be performed.
Recently, with the improvement in fine processing technology, an IC card having a relatively high-capacity memory space has been realized. Since the IC card having a high-capacity memory can store a plurality of applications at the same time, the IC card can be used for a plurality of purposes. For example, one IC card that stores a plurality of applications (e.g., electronic money and an electronic ticket for a specific concert hall) can be used for a variety of purposes. Here, the terms “electronic money” and “electronic ticket” refer to a payment (electronic payment) system using electronic data issued to a user in accordance with a fund provided by the user or such electronic data itself.
In general, the IC card is used by a user placing the IC card above the card reader/writer. The card reader/writer poles an IC card at all times. When the card reader/writer finds an external IC card, the communication between the IC card and the card reader/writer starts.
At that time, the user inputs the security code to the card reader/writer. The card reader/writer compares the input security code with the security code stored in the IC card. Thus, the personal identity verification or authentication process is performed between the IC card and the card reader/writer. This security code used during accessing the IC card is referred to as a “personal identification number (PIN)”. If the personal identity verification or authentication process is successful, the user can use an application stored in the IC card, for example. That is, the user can access a service memory area allocated to the application (hereinafter referred to as a “service memory area”). When accessing the service memory area, appropriate encrypted communication is performed depending on the security level of the application.
Furthermore, if the IC card and the card reader/writer (card reader/writer apparatus) include a wired interface (not shown) for communicating with an external apparatus in addition to the wireless contactless interface, the function of either one of the IC card and the card reader/writer or both can be provided to an apparatus, such as a cell phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a consumer electronics (CE) apparatus, and a personal computer. In such a case, the IC card technology can be applied to a general bi-directional short range communication interface.
For example, when the short range communication is performed among computers and home information appliances, one-to-one communication using the IC card is performed therebetween. In addition, some apparatus can communicate with an apparatus other than a contactless IC card. In such a case, an application can be provided in which one-to-many communication is performed between one apparatus and a plurality of cards.
Additionally, a variety of applications that use an IC card in order to externally communicate electronic value information (such as electronic payment) can be run on an information processing apparatus. For example, by using a keyboard and a display on the information processing apparatus, a user can communicate with the IC card. Since the IC card is connected to a cell phone, a user can send information stored in the IC card via a telephone line. Furthermore, using the IC card, the user can send payment from the cell phone via the Internet.
If a file system for a service provider is allocated in an internal memory of the IC card and service information used for the service provider (e.g., user identification/authentication information, information about the remaining value, or the use history (log)) is managed in the file system, a useful service based on contactless short-range communication that is the replacement for a known prepaid card and a service card provided by each store can be achieved.
Conventionally, each service provider issues an IC card to a user to provide the service thereof. Accordingly, the user has a plurality of cards, each used for one service, and caries the cards with them. In contrast, according to an IC card that has a relatively high-capacity memory space, the IC card can provide sufficient memory space for storing information about a plurality of services in the internal memory.
For advance-payment-type cards, such as prepaid cards, to ensure proper business conduct for issuing the cards, protect the purchasers of the cards, and ensure the credibility of the cards, “A law regarding the regulation of the advance-payment-type cards and the like” (known as the “purika” law) has been established so that the issuers of advance-payment-type cards must register with the authorities and are regulated by the law. Also, according to the law, for providing a convenient service to users and maintaining marketing order, predetermined items, such as a logo and the contact address must be printed on a prepaid card (on a surface of the card) (see section 12 of the law).
When providing a prepaid card that stores prepaid information in the memory thereof, the number of providing services is limited to one due to the printing of information on a medium regulated by the law. In contrast, when an IC card function is used on a mobile device (e.g., a cell phone) having a display function, the requirement of the regulation of the law can be satisfied by displaying information related to the desired value information (refer to, for example, Patent Document 1). Thus, a plurality of service providers can share the IC card function. Accordingly, for the service providers, the workload to issue a card is reduced whereas, for the users, the number of IC cards that the user should carry with them is reduced.
Unfortunately, when a plurality of service providers share a single memory area and each service provider is allowed to freely access a memory area of a different service provider which shares the memory, the value information set for each service provider may be used by the different unauthorized service provider. As a result, the service provider cannot provide a reliable service. Also, the user has the risk of leakage of the value information with high liquidity, thus suffering economic loss.
Therefore, in the case where a plurality of service providers share an IC card, it is required that the user can consider the IC card to be a card that each service provider originally issues when the user uses the service. In addition, the IC card is required to have a feature to securely manage the information for each service provider in the memory area.
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-141434